RWBY:Rebirth
by Claymore45
Summary: Rebirth is an O.C story about a Kid Named Kioran. K as his is known is a kid training to be a huntsman and the prestigious Beacon Academy in team BRWK. K however has a lot of personal issues to deal with like dealing with Weiss's constant complaining, the weird looks Blake keeps giving him, Ruby's adorkable naivety and how he is a cyborg with a retrograde amnesia.
1. Chapter 1 Cold

Cold, the cold is painful. Those where my first thoughts upon waking up. I groggily try to rise up from my resting place where I try to remember how I got here. I then realize that I couldn't remember how I got here. Not only that but I couldn't remember anything about me, not my past, my family, my friends or even my own name. I try to rub my face to get some feeling back into it but I couldn't. I went to look and then my confusion turned to panic. My right arm was gone. No not completely gone but removed a few inches shy of where my elbow used. In its place is a metal spike three inches long protruding from a stump with savage scarring. I look at the arm I'm using to prop myself up. It's not an arm of flesh and bone but one of metal and plastic. I try to twitch my fingers and they moved. My breathing is much more panicky now when I look to my legs like my arm they too are synthetic, though the stumps are at my upper thighs. Despite the bone chilling temperature I break into a cold sweat. Now I look at my surroundings. I'm wearing a pale hospital gown. I am on an operation table in a trashed medical room that looks like it's been abandoned for years. What the hell has happened to me!?

I carefully lower my feet to the floor and find to my relief my new legs can support my weight. Better still they allow me to move normally enough. Small blessings I guess. I then begin carefully exploring the facility in the hopes of finding some clothing before I catch hyperthermia. I decided to make an inventory of what I did know. I understand language and the names of things, I am a boy roughly 16 possible 17 years old, my hair is shoulder length, I am roughly 5 foot 6 or 7. Oh and I am a cyborg with my right arm missing. At least my legs are strong .However my legs are unsteady and when a trip I fall and land near some scalpels. Despite the disrepair of the facility they still were shiny and reflect… I saw my face. I just know it isn't my own. It's rounded with a thin, sharp chin and a small nose. But what really got me where the eyes. They were almond shaped with a slight upward slant. Their color was amber. Before I could examine myself anymore I heard a noise of footsteps, not human ones but the kind that sounds like a dog on floor tiles. A very large dog. I ducked around a corner used my scalpel to try and catch its reflection. I nearly gasped in horror at what I saw. It was a person sized black monster with pitch black fur, a white bony face and horrible red eyes.

As I go to leave I made a fatal mistake. My legs are still unsteady and I trip over them and fall. I don't even look behind me I just bolt. As I tripped and stumbled my way through the corridors I could hear it getting closer. I was frantic in my flight but it was relentless in its pursuit. As it closed in and ran into a broom closet and closed the out would facing door behind me. Fortunately for me it wasn't smart enough to use a handle. Unfortunately it didn't need to; it just started tearing through the metal door. I started to cry at all that has happened and how unfair everything is. How I don't know who I am, how a got here or why I was rebuilt or what is going to kill me. I don't even know if I deserve this or not. With one final lunge it forced its way through the door. I kicked and screamed but it kept coming. I started hitting it with my arm. I punched it and it just stopped. It collapsed on me. It was then I pulled my fist out and noticed a blade coming out just above the wrist. I stopped examining the blade when I noticed that I was bleeding badly near the ribs. The claws dug deep. When I heard the sound of more of those things howls I knew I was dead. As a laid on the floor I hoped I bleed out and fell unconscious before they got me. The last thing I saw was a dark shadow in front of the door.


	2. Chapter 2 Sleep

When I wake up I couldn't move. I panicked for a brief second but then I realize I'm in a sleeping bag in front of a fire… aren't I supposed to be dead? I look to my left and see a fire and some red bandages. As I look around I realize that I'm still in the same complex as I woke up from. At this point I realize I am really thirsty so despite the pain in my side I crawl to an oddly shaped silver drink bottle. As I take a deep swig I heard someone cry out

"hey! don't drink my.."

It was not water. It was whisky, why did it have to be whisky. I start painfully rushed to my side instantly. He was wearing winter garments, had black hair that was greying and what appeared to be a giant sword across his back.

"Sorry bout that" I said before coughing a little again.

However he ignored me and appeared deflated as he responded mostly to himself

"there goes the last of my whisky"

He turned to look at me and smugly snaked

"Starting to wonder for a few days whether a body bag would have been more appropriate"

"A few days! I croaked before pain exploded on my side

"Whoa easy there pal you've been out for nearly a week now"

"How long?"

"Four days actually, I was starting to wonder whether you would make it or not"

"Can I have some water please?"

My savior got a thermos from his belt and handed it to me. I emptied it before asking

"Where are we? Who are you? What the hell attacked me?

He looked at me for a second before replying

"Well as for where we are where in an obviously abandoned underground lab under Atlas

I gave him a confused look

"You know Atlas"

"Where?"

"Ah on Remnant" he said cautiously

"Okay how about what the hell tried to kill me?"

"That was a creature of Grimm, a Beowolf to exact"

I gave him a blank look.

"Okay how about you tell me something about yourself"

Averting my gaze briefly I sadly replied

"I can't"

"You can't?"

"I want to help you, you saved my life but at the moment I do know anything"

"As in?.."

"as is i have no idea who I am, how I got here or these" gesturing to my arm "or even my own name. to be honest I am really confused and frightened at the whole situation"

He sighed and pinching his nose bridge muttered

"So much for some damn answers"

I bitterly replied "how do you think _**I**_ feel"

He looked at me and said

"Sorry but attending to you night and day has been difficult, honestly I'm surprised your even alive"

"So again can you give me a run down on what remnant is, specifically this god forsaken hole, what the Grim is and who you are and why you're here"

"Despite being barley alive after coming out of a coma you remarkably energetic and demanding"

I gave him the death glare. Or was it the glare of death. Meh who cares

The swordsman decided to start his explanation

"Remnant is the world we live on; it consists of four kingdoms, safe havens from the Grimm. They are known as Vale, Vacuo, Minstral and Atlas, where we are now. The Grimm are soulless monsters whose apparent sole purpose is to all of humanity, and by extension the faunus"

"The what?" I interrupted

Now he looked at me really confused and warily asked "you do know you're a faunus right? You know with kitty cat ears"

I snatched his flask and ignoring the pain I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Still have human ears on the side of my… then I noticed purple cat ears on top of my head. I gingerly tried to twitch them, they responded. Huh, that's new. I touched my left ear, it was soft and smooth.

"Well those warrant a few questions" I simply stated

I then noticed that I looked like utter crap, I was really bedraggled with frizzy hair. I was really pale though, sickly pale.

"I look like how I feel don't i" I asked.

I shook my head, gotta stay on topic.

"lets get back to the Grim shall we"

He looked at me and continued

"The Grimm have hounded both our species since their inception. Through tenacity and the use of dust and don't even think about interrupting me" he hastily snapped, killing the question on my lips. He continued "through Dust warriors called Huntsmen and Huntresses rose to defend the four kingdoms. Huntsmen like me perform missions to kill the Grim, help people and maintain the peace. I was out here to look into rumors of an abandoned facility being restored, instead I found you".

I felt really tired all of a sudden.

"okay enough questions for one day I need to sleep" I managed to stammer out. Before I could nod off though the hunstmen blurted out

"No, you have to eat first". He got me a bowl of soup which I ate, then another, then another. After the fourth bowl I finally asked

"I may not know my name but I wouldn't mind knowing yours"

He smirked and replied "it's Qrow, Qrow Branwin"

Exhaustion finally claimed me and I fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3 Bandages

I wake with the need to pee badly. I carefully crawled out of the sleeping trying not to exert my flank and hurriedly waddled to somewhere discreet to do my business. After that I returned and saw… what's-his-face… it's too early to remember this crap, Qrow that's it! Anyway I saw Qrow peak around the corner.

"Thought you were gonna do a runner" said Qrow

"I drank like two gallons of water and soup" I replied "my bladder would have exploded from the pressure of keeping it in"

"Pants fit"

I looked down and saw apart from my bandages I was wearing nothing but some pants

"You dressed me" I flatly stated

"the gown was ruined when you were attacked, speaking of you need to change your bandages" he replied following up with "and it will be my turn to ask you questions that you will answer as best as you can"

When we reached the campfire I stripped off my rags I 'borrowed' Qrow's flask to see the damage. I gasped at what I saw. Three savage gouges came from my right elbow to my belly button and they deep cut's. I could see the bone of my top ribs. I nearly doubled over and vomited but Qrow held onto me.

"Try to keep it in you need it and I'm running low on food" he briskly told me.

I swallowed the vomit in my mouth and drank some water to rid myself of the taste. Whilst putting on said bandages Qrow decided that he would ask his questions.

He began with "So what is your earliest memory?"

I pondered the question and replied

"Realising I couldn't remember how I got here"

"Really helpful kid".

"I woke up on a metal hospital bed in a tissue paper thin hospital gown in a facility that is cold enough to be covered in frost crystals so please cut me some slack"

"How about when you woke up"

"That was the first thought upon waking up" I lied. Probably best not mention how the cold hurt. Don't want this guy to think I'm weird or something.

"Continue"

"I decided to find something warm to wear and then I heard it, the thing that tried to kill me"

"So why didn't you try to hide?"

"I actually did but when it started heading my way I went to move away and I tripped over my stupid peg legs"

I looked down at my legs. My stumps where sore now that I noticed it but not enough to merit mentioning.

"So you ran into a broom closet and hid" he finished

"Until it got through yeah" I affirmed

"So how did you kill it"

I looked down at my arm and saw the exit point of the blade.

"I have this knife, a sword I guess in my arm" I said

He looked at me, then my arm

"Can you show it to me?" he asked gently

I thought about it and the blade thrust out by a few inches. Not all the way out but enough to get the point. Qrow examined my arm with the eye of a man who knew his way around weapons. He pointed inside my arm and stated

"There's a flair gun in your arm"

"What!" I exclaimed

"your hands folds down and the barrel extends allowing you to shoot a dust flair for ranged attacks, though it isn't loaded at the moment"

"Why would anyone in their right mind put a gun attached to an arm. I mean how the hell are you meant to aim the bloody thing?"

"So we know it wasn't your idea"

"Clearly"

"No as in it wasn't your idea to weaponize your prosthetics"

"What are you on about"

I cringed as he applied some disinfectant on the gash

"I trying to put together a picture of you before you lost your memory, I can deduce that there is a high probability you didn't consent to being turned into a cyborg"

I pondered question before asking

"Okay change of subject why didn't you stitch me together"

Crow didn't even look at me when he said

"Gash was to wide, you'd probably tore a stitch out every time you moved if I had"

"Ouch"

"Now do you know where you woke up?"

"yeh I guess I could show you where to look"

"Great well your showing me right now"

That was not what I was expecting from the old man. I was expecting and hoping he would suggest something along the lines 'stay here whilst I explore cause you to injured bla bla bla.

"You sure this is a smart move" I asked

Crow said

"Kid I could ask you to stay here but somehow I know you will get into trouble, this way I can keep an eye on you and possibly jog your memory"

He finished putting on my bandages, gave me some pain killers and a spare jacket and we set off.

"you're sure this is the right direction" Qrow said

"yes this is the right direction… I think" I said

After spending an hour going looking for the room a awoke from I turned out that I have a terrible sense of direction and have gotten us lost several times fortunately Qrow had a good sense of direction. I also learned he was a total badass. He barley even registered any of the grim we encountered as threats. He just cut them in into two with an absurdly fast flick of his sword. Finally we entered the room that was all too familiar. Section K.

"This it?" Qrow asked noticing the look on my on my face

"yeah, this is it" I said

I went over to the table. I could feel the cold radiating off of it, like some malfeasant energy sapping my strength

"Found something" said Qrow

"What is it?" I asked suddenly intrigued

"The world's most expensive back scratcher"

"… You mean my right arm"

"Course"

"Just give me the damn arm"

He gave it to me and I hooked it onto the rod on my right arms stump. It stung a lot but now I had regained my limb. I looked at my right arm. Felt a lot like my left. I snapped out the arm blade too full length.

Qrow then said "I hope your handy with those, you may need them later"

I nodded then asked "have you found any paper work about me?"

"nothing, I think anything of value was destroyed or taken offsite"

Damn that's frustrating. Still got to look up the upside of the situation. I may not have any info on myself but at least I have all four limbs, two of which have retractable swords which whilst questionably partible are unquestionably awesome.

"there's no reason to stay here anymore is there? I asked.

Qrow replied "No reason to stay and every reason to leave"

"Where to?"

"Atlas, we can access official records and let you get some proper medical attention"

"Let's go right now, this place feels wrong"

"let's go K"

"what?" I asked now confused

"K, as in the kid from section K"

"Why would you name me after a room?

"have to call you something" I with that he left.


	4. Chapter 4 Light

Qrow when he is not being a total badass is a dirty old man child. We spent a week in the frozen wilderness. This was my fault as I was physically a train wreck. I had no stamina to speak of and I had to take breaks every hour or so on _good_ terrain. Combined with the giant gash on my ribs and blood loss Qrow is surprised I'm still standing. During the breaks and whilst resting for the night I learned a lot about remnant, the four kingdoms, the Grimm and about Qrows many exploits both on and off the battlefield which brings me back to my main point.

"Qrow I far as I know you are the only person who I actually believe had a three-way with a pair of twins" I said before amending with "whiiiiiich is not saying much amnesia considered"

Qrow just chuckled "I'm glad these stories amuse you"

"Thanks I appreciate how absurdly dirty and funny they are"

"No as in I'm glad where both happy right now"

Confused I was about to ask why but Qrow cut me off quickly

"Grimm are attracted to negative emotion, considering your physical sate and mental condition you should actually be pretty miserable"

I answered whilst getting off the log I was sitting on. Despising wanting to stay around the fire of our evening camp I needed to go.

"Qrow, I have been too cold and tired to have the energy to be miserable now if you excuse me I am going to take a leak in those trees over there".

Qrow looked at me somewhat concerned but then just shrugged and continued to bath in the campfires heat. I waddled over to the trees and seeing nothing trying to kill (love the Faunus's absurdly good night eyes) I went to what appeared to be a suitable tree I stumbled over a small branch and continued to stubble forwards. Things literally went downhill from there as I tumbled down a steep hill before landing in a small ravine. Thoroughly winded and dazed from the trip I managed to have enough wits about me to notice an Ursa approaching me. I'm too winded to cry for help, tired, badly injured and facing a monster leagues above my skill level to take down. Son of a bitch. It charged and a managed to clumsily hurl myself out of the way. It then changed course and I barely avoided a killing swipe of its massive paw. I am going to die soon. I can't keep dogging forever and at this rate it'll get me soon. I can't fight ba- it was that moment I mentally kicked myself for forgetting my arm blades. Ok I _can_ fight back but not in a straight fight, not in my state. I just need the right moment to strike as if I don't kill it in one blow it's sheer strength and buk would send me flying taking me out of the fight. I just need one fatal strike. My chance came when I backed into the ravines wall it charged me. I barely got out of its bull charge before it slammed into the wall. Summoning all the strength I could I extended my left arms sword and punched it in the back of the neck. I retracted my blade and jumped back expecting it to get up but instead it started to fade into smoke. I killed it. I can't believe it, I killed the beast. I slumped against a rock from exhaustion. I was still panting from the adrenaline rush when a minute later Qrow came charging in sword in hand and saw the last of the Ursa fade away. He looked and me and just smiled. He came to my side and simply said

"you did good kid"

"So seeing my chance I summoned my blade, strength and courage and I stabbed the monster to death with one blow, badass or what" I said regaling my tale.

"Not bad for your first time kid, though that can be debatable due to your mental condition" Qrow said referring to my amnesia

I shrugged my shoulders and said "meh"

"Still you're Aura could've enough blows for me to came to save your ass"

I gave Qrow what was fast becoming my trademark look of blank confusion

"Haven't I told you about Aura yet" Qrow asked

I simply shook my head now curios. Qrow began his explanation

"Aura is the manifestation of our souls, when activated it can shield us from injury. It come be channeled through our body's and weapons to strengthen them and make them more effective in combat."

"Basically… it's a force field" I stated hesitantly knowing it was the wrong answer as I said it.

Qrow looked annoyed when he flatly replied "yes K, it's like a force field"

"So can you activate mine?"

Qrow looked confused then put his hand to my chest then recoiled it away

"Your Aura hasn't been activated yet!" he exclaimed before musing "though that would explain why you were slashed so quickly by that Beowulf".

"So not having an Aura is a bad thing?" I asked

"Everyone who expects or is expected to go into a dangerous situation has their aura activated. Fighting without an Aura is virtually a death wish"

"So what I did was..."

"Stupidly dangerous. Ok how about you close your eyes and concentrate"

"Wait what?"

"Having an activated Aura helps accelerate a person's healing, though it also heightens their metabolism. Now considering your knack for getting into trouble and your sorry state you are going to need all the help you can get. So close your damn eyes and concentrate".

I closed my eyes and Qrow put his hand on my chest again before beginning the ages old Mantra

" _For it is in passing we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and abound by death I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee"._

I was awed by the power flowing through me, the realization that I was never weak but unprepared. I was also slightly freaked out that I was glowing leaf green. Qrow's stopped glowing before I could take not of his color (it went slightly dimmer on his side of the clearing, that's how I knew he glowed).

"How long am I glowing to look like a glow stick?" I asked

I conveniently stopped glowing just then answering my question

Qrow then settled in for the night and I did the same though the same question kept me up most of the night. Now what?


	5. Chapter 5 Beginings

It's been several months since I first awoke. In that time I have had to deal with a lot of horrible things. Amnesia I can handle. Getting mauled and put in a coma by a Beowolf for a week, painful but manageable. Being forced to hike my way through a snowy forest whilst severely injured and malnourished then having to fight an Ursa without an aura, I just took it in my stride. Several months of painful physical rehab to heal from my injuries and get used to my cybernetic limbs, totally worth the effort. But now my greatest challenge awaits me, socializing with my peers. I am not a people person in any way shape or form. I am currently on an airship to Beacon academy and my confidence is at an all-time low. I simply don't know how to strike up a conversation with someone my age without it being really awkward. To make matters worse I got a really bad haircut the day before that invoked cringes in the people who see it. I solved that problem by wearing a cap but now my cat ears are starting to feel uncomfortable. Still things could be a lot worse. Qrow said Atlas academy was really strict and put a lot of pressure to join the Atlsian military at the end of the training, ergo why I opted for his recommendation of Beacon. Also I'm standing next to a blond guy with serious motion sickness. I'm kinda worried if I draw his attention he might vomit on my shoes, or face. My anxiety grew worse when the first thing I did stepping the airship was trip over the ledge and fall on my face. Still getting used to the legs. I do admit the pictures of the place don't do the place much justice, especially the clock tower. My idle starring was abruptly ended when I saw I white haired girl arguing with a red head in a short ski… wait I know that girl from somewhere. That's Qrow's niece Ruby! But isn't she too young to join beacon yet? On a side note I felt like I something important of mine was missing. My train of thought ended when Ruby sneezed and the space between the girls exploded into a ball of fire, ice and lightning. I rushed over to see if the girls where all right.

"You two ok" is asked

"No I'm not alright!" yelled the white princess

"Ok let's calm down a little..." I said trying to hopelessly calm her down

"No let's not calm a little. That dolt could have cost a lot of damage because she was too clumsy to avoid causing an easily preventable accident"

"I really sorry" said Ruby

"Am I the only one he noticed that by your careless actions that you caused this mess" I said defending Ruby against this self-righteous cow

"How dare you!" she replied

Ok now she's really pissing me off

"Now listen hear princess" I said about to take her down a peg when a black haired girl arrived behind me joined in

"Heiress actually, Weiss Schnee of the Schnee dust company" she said and just stared at me wide eyed in shock. Maybe wearing a short sleeve t-shirt wasn't the best choice for the first day of school. People can get a little freaked out when they see my limbs.

"Finally some recognition" Weiss said oblivious to the new girls inattention of her.

Eager to reassure the girl to stop the starring I decided to introduce myself

"I okay if you're wondering, I don't remember losing my arms. I Kioran but you can call me K" I said

Snapping out of starring she replied "oh ah I'm Bla, I'm Blake"

"Pleased to meet you" I replied. This is getting awkward fast

"so what's your name" I asked Ruby, mostly to get myself away from being the center of attention but also for the other two's benefit

"I'm Ruby" said Ruby

"And she's Weiss Schnee" I said recalling what I remember reading about the company "Heiress of the Schnee Dust company, largest supplier of dust energy propellant on Remnant buuuuut…

"the company is also infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners" Blake finished flatly.

"How dare you! The nerve of" Weiss said at loss for words which Ruby found hilarious. With a flick of her head to marched off head held high.

"Thanks for the asis…" I began to say to Blake but she was already briskly walking off leaving just me and Ruby.

"Thanks for the help back there" Ruby said

"Your welcome" I replied before realising what was missing. My wallet!

"Ah Ruby listen I've got to grab something on the airship I'll catch up later" I blurted out before running to the airship. I felt bad for ditching her but I have 200 lien in that thing god dammit!

I caught up with Ruby 10 minutes later talking to vomit boy. I managed to catch the tail end of the conversation from the blonde boy

"… sickness is a much more common problem than people let on"

"Hey Ruby sorry about ditching you but I had to grab my wallet" I interrupted.

"Oh, hey K" replied Ruby cheerily. That's a bit of a relief.

"Are you a robot?" asked the blonde. I glared at him menacingly. No one calls me a robot. Ruby decided to try to restore the good mood decided to introduce me

"This is K, K this is…" said Ruby realising she didn't know the blondes name. He then decided to introduce himself properly

"The names Jaune Arc, short sweet rolls off the tongue ladies love it" said Jaune

"Do they?" I said

"No they don't, but they will! At least my mum always says… never mind"

I few moments of silence was ended when Ruby decided to show of her weapon

"I got this" she said showing the giant scythe of hers.

"Whoa! Is that a sythe? Asked Jaune jolting back a little

"it's also a high impact customizable sniper rifle" replied Ruby

"ah"

"It's also a gun" I supplied. I decided to show off my own arsenal

"I've got these bad boys" I said extending my arm blades to full length

"whoa, hey has your left arm.." Ruby said about to mention the flair cannon

"Yes it has a flair gun; it's a bit difficult to aim but hits like a dump trunk when it hit's something. But wait that's not all". I pulled up my pants to show my legs

"So what do they do? Ruby asked

"They let me run fast and jump up a single story from a standstill; oh they also have force field generators that can project a shield a foot away from my body, no Aura required"

"That's so cool!" she said positively ecstatic.

"Did that hurt at all?" asked Jaune referring to the cybernetics

"I don't remember feeling that pain" I replied in all honesty.

"So what have you got?" Ruby asked Jaune

He seemed embarrassed when he got out his sword

"I've got this sword"

"Ooh"

"I've also got this shield to"

"What do they do?" said Ruby touching the shield causing it to fold and unfold rapidly with Jaune flailing to get a hold of it once he got the shield under control he continued

"The shield folds, so when I get tired of carrying it I can just stick it away"

"Wouldn't it weigh the same?" I inquired

"Yeh it does" replied Jaune

"Well I'm a bit of a dork when it comes weapons, I guess I did go a bit overboard designing this" Ruby said

"Wait you made that!" Jaune explained. I too was surprised

"Yeh oh course, all students at signal design their own weapons. What about you guys?

"My cybernetics where given to me, though I have been modifying them for a while now like my latest edition the shield generators in my legs" I said. I'm proud I'm a talented mechanic.

Jaune glumly said "mines a hand-me-down. Used by my great great grandfather during the war"

Ruby cheerfully replied "that would make it a family heirloom. Well I like it. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days"

It was then I realized we should be getting back. Immediately after I realized I didn't know where we were.

"Guys, do you know where we are?" I said


End file.
